


His Wings

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Imagine Gabriel discovering that when he died you had his wings tattooed on your back, and he traces the ink with kisses. Fluff or smut is your callWarnings: Death of Gabriel (Hammer of Gods), sadness, fluff, Metafiction spoilers





	His Wings

Golden light seeped out of his eyes as Lucifer twisted the blade deeper into his stomach. You stood in the doorway, watching the scene play out, mouth gaped in disbelief. For a moment Gabriel’s eyes caught yours. His eyebrows furrowed, then with his last breath he screamed for you to run, to escape before Lucifer could get to you. You would have stayed and cried over his fallen body, but Dean pulled your arm back and commanded that you follow him.   
A blast of light concluded the battle inside as the impala sped out of the motel parking lot. Sam turned to try to calm you down, but you only wanted distance. You pulled your knees up to your chest and huddled against the cold glass window. He frowned at your distress, reassuring that if you need anything to just ask. You only responded with a muffled sob, closing your eyes to picture the happier moments of your relationship with Gabriel.  
Even though Sam and Dean weren’t pleased with your boyfriend choice, they got over it. You could still picture how Sam had to hold back Dean when you declared you were seeing Gabe. But, there were also other better times when Gabriel transported you all to the beach for a day of fun. Never had you had as much salt water in your mouth sense then and never again.  
He was gone. The love of your life was dead, killed by his older brother because Gabriel decided to fight for humanity. You almost wished Gabriel was a coward, but that’s not the angel you fell in love with. 

A week after Gabriel had left you, you decided to split from Sam and Dean. They were reluctant to let you go with the apocalypse looming, but you simply told them that you were taking a break from hunting. They of course didn’t buy it, but you didn’t care. Let them think what they want.   
The second day on your own, you passed through a rather large town and spotted a tattoo shop. You had always thought about getting one, though you could never make up your mind. This time however, you strolled in with confidence, knowing for certain what you wanted.  
A man approached you, giving you a once over. “What can I do for you, miss?”  
“Six golden wings on my back.”   
“Gold?”  
“Yes. Gold ink.” You curtly replied. Black reminded you of scorched wings, wings that were burnt out. That’s not how you wanted to remember Gabriel, an archangel who was always full of life.  
“Alright. Need you to fill out some things.” The man went to retrieve some documents for you and then the process began.  
The pain wasn’t terrible or at least to you it wasn’t. The man kept asking how you were doing, considering that you were getting such a large tattoo in one sitting, but you only grunted to keep going. The needle couldn’t compare to how your heart yearned for your fallen archangel. Nothing could compare to that.  
It took hours to complete, but once done you had six golden wings on your back with soft flowing details. The beauty of it made a tear roll down your cheek as more memories of Gabriel engulfed your thoughts.  
“Perfect.” You murmured as he applied finishing touches to make sure it wouldn’t get infected. At least of anything, you would die with his mark on you and it would be there forever.

Time heals wounds, not sadness. That’s a whole different process. Your tattoo healed and people would always comment at how wonderful it looked when you wore revealing tops. Sam and Dean managed to stop Lucifer years ago, but new troubles always arose. Angels falling from the sky was one of those problems that had you thinking back to Gabriel. For years you kept pushing him back. The memories of the two of you slowly faded, but seeing thousands of angels burn down from the Heavens, made them all resurface. The only good thing was at least Gabriel wasn’t a part of it. He didn’t have to go through the pain of falling and being locked out of his home.  
No, instead Gabriel was brought back thanks to Horn of Gabriel and used as a puppet for Metatron. Through it all he only thought of how he was going to make his way back to you. To your house on a nice plot of land where you had retired to after hunting. Sure, you still helped out, but the fight for you was over. And so what if you didn’t know that he was alive, the better the surprise would be. It only took two more months until Metatron was defeated and he flapped his six golden wings once to reach you.   
You were sitting on your tan couch watching one of your favorite shows when the doorbell rang. Cautiously you stood up, grabbed your silver knife as you marched towards the front door, and then carefully opened it, ready for a fight.   
“Heyya sweetheart.” A bright bubbly voice spoke as you opened the door the rest of the way. Your eyes mapped his body, noticing his laid back stance and those golden sugar brown eyes. “Miss me? Cause I sure missed you.” His tone grew serious, but his eyes were that of a trickster.  
“Gabe…..Gabriel.” You choked out, dropping the silver blade to the ground. “Is it…..it’s….you?”  
“Back and better than ever.” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around your frame. “Sorry it took so long.” He whispered into your hair as you cried into his chest. “Metatron had me all locked up. But, I’m here now.”  
“I lost you. Lucifer….he….I….”   
Gabriel pulled back staring you in the eye, his hands rested on your shoulders, gripping you tightly. “I’m not leaving. I love you too much for that.”   
Tears free flowed from your eyes now as his gentle arms encircled you again. “I love you too. I love you so much it hurt…..it hurt when you…”  
“Shh.” Gabriel rubbed your back and kissed your temple. “That’s the past, sweetheart. This, right now, is the present.”  
“We should probably go inside.” Your words came out mumbled against his chest. “Still got the rest of my show to finish.” Gabriel lightly chuckles at your comment. “You’ll like it.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him inside.

After the show you headed up to bed, but only made it halfway before Gabriel scooped you up and carried you the rest. You changed out of your clothes with the help of Gabriel. His front pressed against your back as he helped to lift up your shirt. For a moment you had forgotten about your tattoo until you felt Gabriel trace his finger along the ink.  
“When did you get this?” He was barely audible as his lips left feather kisses along your back.  
“After….after you were….gone.” You twisted your head to watch him. “I wanted...needed something.”  
“Something?” His glowing whiskey eyes looked up as his fingers danced over your cold skin along the ink.  
“To remember you. Something part of you.”   
Gabriel tilted his head upwards and captured your lips. His tongue swept over your lower lip asking for entrance, which you allowed. His fingers drifted down from your shoulders to your lower back, following the lines etched into your skin.   
“I love you.” He murmured against your lips, then slowly moved down your back. At each feather that made up the six wings he left a open mouthed kiss. “Now we both have wings. Although mine are better looking.”   
You smiled, leaning back into his touch. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”  
“Oh my naughty little human.” You were about to respond, but a yawn came out instead. “Made you tired already? Didn’t even get to the good part yet.” Gabriel stood up to full height, resting his chin on your shoulder.   
“Let me finish changing and then we can cuddle.” You nudged his nose with yours as you grabbed your night shirt. Gabriel helped to pull it down, tugging at the hem before stepping back to admire you. “Stop staring.” You blushed, moving over to the bed.  
“Can’t help it sweetheart. I love you too much.” He scooted into bed next to you, letting you rest your head on his chest.  
“Good.” You poked at him, sighing in content as his warmth seeped into you. As you slowly drifted off he smoothed your hair, making sure that a part of him was always touching you, never wanting to let you go again.


End file.
